


婚礼 下

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: ZY婚礼5P赃车！看准了再上！！！！！！受到伤害概不负责！





	婚礼 下

婚礼 下  
鸡盖、傻盖、坤盖，桥盖 5p  
最后有人接盘  
非现实向  
特别脏，特别脏听见了吗！

周延失踪了。  
伴郎之一的王齐铭抱着一束鲜红的手捧花站在婚礼现场手足无措。  
你妈勒批哦周延，把花塞给老子说去拉屎就rm一溜烟儿没影了。  
王齐铭在心里把周延艹了个遍，眼看着宾客差不多到齐，司仪已经开始准备上台，还是找不到周延的王齐铭记得向热锅上的蚂蚁。  
不光是周延，另外三个伴郎也不见了踪影。  
其实说起来布瑞吉和坤儿从昨天开始就不太正常了，婚礼彩排之后两兄弟喝了个烂醉如泥被拖回了酒店房间，今天一早都红着一双眼赶到现场，坤儿沉默一言不发，布瑞吉依旧上窜下跳，high得让王齐铭都担心他是磕了药。  
王齐铭担心他，悄悄问他没事吧，布瑞吉的眼睛藏在墨镜后看不出感情。  
“今天是盖锅大日子，要让他开心。”  
也就剩下盛宇还比较正常，见到周延就往他怀里塞了一个砖头厚的红包。随后把他狗鸡儿搂进怀里，王齐铭看周延脸都憋红了赶紧把他俩拉开，不然怕不是要没结婚先勒断气。  
我日你们仙人板板哦你妈勒批……王齐铭一间一间酒店洗手间找过去都没找到人，垂头丧气准备回宴会厅报告这个婚礼当天新郎失踪的悲催消息，路过布瑞吉昨晚休息的房间就被突然冲出来的周延撞了个满怀。  
"我日你妈勒批周延你哪里切咯！"王齐铭赶紧把快被自己捏成干的手捧花塞进他怀里，推了他一把催他赶紧上场。结果这一下差点没把周延推地上，幸好盛宇从房间里冲出来一把搂住他才没让新郎在结婚当天把门牙磕掉。周延半靠在盛宇身上，程剑桥和曾坤也突然从房间里出来扶住他，王齐铭这会儿才发现周延脸红得不太正常，眼睛红红的噙着泪水。  
这个表情王齐铭太熟悉了，在周延被艹开了还想要更多的时候，在他下面的小嘴里含着王齐铭的或者别个兄弟的JB一个劲儿吸的时候，他总会像现在这样红了眼圈，被自己咬得更肿了的嘴唇也红艳艳的，一脸茫然地去索取更多……  
大概明白发生了什么的王齐铭的脑子嗡一下就炸了，他大张着嘴看向布布他们几个，他早就晓得周延跟他们几个都搞过，也晓得他们比自己玩的还疯，但是没想到他们能疯到在周延婚礼当天玩他，这是什么三流黄片剧情吗？  
而此时的布瑞吉已经看出来王齐铭对当下状况有所了解了，一边坏笑着把周延放开，一边从西装口袋里掏出一个紫色的小遥控器来塞到王齐铭手里。  
“鸡锅别客气。”  
王齐铭看了眼周延，对方已经从刚才那个面红耳赤的状态里恢复了一些过来，再加上化了妆打了粉底，好歹能蒙混过去一些。但是他哪知道周延宽大喜袍下面的双腿还打着颤，刚被三个伴郎给堵在房间里给玩了半天后面的小穴，但是每每倒了高潮的边缘这几个混蛋就都心照不宣的停下，任他怎么求都没用，等他后面湿成一片泥泞了，还给他塞了个跳蛋进去，让他上下不得。中式礼服是宽大的罗裙，层层叠叠的摸不到爽处不能自己搞一下，倒是把他糟糕的下身掩盖的一丝不露在外面看不出痕迹。他湿着眼眶看了王齐铭一眼，无声的祈求他不要再折腾他了。王齐铭别过头去把那紫色的遥控器放进衣兜，推了他一把。  
“走吧盖哥，吉时已到。”  
周延几乎是被几个伴郎给架着上台的，他脑子里不清明，台上的司仪在感谢伴郎们寻回了这个不知道是不是落跑了的新郎，把话筒递过来问了他什么问题，他也没有反应过来，倒是盛宇替他接过话筒答了两句不知道什么，顿时引得台下一片叫好，夸周延有这么些好兄弟。  
好兄弟……周延脑袋里回响着这个词，动了动腰，让身后隔着布料插进他臀缝里不知道谁的手指进地更深了些。结果还没等他蹭到痒处，随着司仪一句“婚礼开始”这手又收了回去，只剩湿哒哒的衣料沾在皮肤上好不难受。  
“盖哥，我们要下去咯，你个人站好。”  
曾坤贴着他耳边嘀咕了一句，几个人松开了周延撤到一旁，周延咬咬舌头，好歹稳住身子，着婚礼的过场都彩排了好几遍了，只要后面这几个哈批不再搞什么幺蛾子，走完全程他是没问题……  
刚这么想着，突然后穴传来一阵震动， 震得他差点跌倒，周延偷偷回头看了眼王齐铭，下垂眼的男孩面无表情，也不去看他，只是右手插在衣兜里握的紧紧的。周延有苦说不出，面子上还是要过去，便颤抖着声音跟司仪念誓词，后面传来的震动越来越强，一次次都磨在他又爽又难受的地方，没说两句他眼泪就又涌了上来，抽抽嗒嗒继续跟着念诗词，等念完的时候已经喘地不像样子。念完誓词要交换戒指，周延回头用口型求了一句王齐铭，对方看他确实撑不下去了，又把手伸回衣兜，煞那间那折磨人的震动停下了。他喘了两口气，颤抖着手从托盘中拈起一枚戒指，本来想要单膝下跪的，但是两条腿都不听使唤的情况下，周延还是决定不冒险了，托起对方的手把指环对上手指，正要套进去的时候突然又一阵震动传来，让他差点直接把戒指扔出去。赶紧把戒指攥回手里，稳了一下，对着亲友们笑道：“戒指凉，我给暖会儿。” 换回一阵“又撒狗粮”的笑声。  
好不容易一趟程序走完，算是没出更多事情挨到了仪式结束该去换衣服敬酒了，盛宇先赶上前扶住了周延的腰，架住他给扶下了台。程剑桥曾坤王齐铭几个也一拥上来，半架半拖把人带走去换衣服了。  
为了方便，一回到当作换衣间的酒店房间，程剑桥便把不相干的人赶了出去，说是周延身体不好，要歇会儿，转头刚把门锁上，里面卧室里已经传出来了周延哼哼唧唧的声音。周延被王齐铭按在床上，上半身被压进柔软的被子里，屁股却撅得高高的，礼服的裙子给掀开堆在腰上，露出的两团白肉已经在王齐铭手里头捏变了形。  
“鸡锅莫要下手这么重，留下印子盖锅晚上不好交代。”程剑桥推推眼镜，看出来王齐铭是生了气了，便不咸不淡交代了两句。盛宇听了笑了一声，"你们把人给玩成这样了，还想让他交代什么？到了晚上怕是连尿都射不出来了。"  
周延听了这话不禁吓得一抖，身后王齐铭已经捏住了他那枚跳蛋的绳头，一把给拽了出来，拉开自己的裤链把早就硬了的jb捅进去，周延被玩了半天的身体极为敏感，从婚礼之前就一直被挑起却从没被满足的欲望高热的软肉紧紧吸着王齐铭任他大开大合地干着。他前面空着也难受，伸出手想去摸摸自己的丫儿，又被人按住不让他动。他抬起头去看，鼻尖直接撞上了盛宇西裤的裆部。  
“盖别好热情啊。”盛宇放开压着周延的手，伸了个懒腰，把早就高高鼓起的裆部贴上 周延的小嘴儿。  
周延正被干得七荤八素，这会儿双手得了自由，赶紧去扯盛宇的裤裆拉链，还没摸到，就又被拉住，分别按在另外两条硬挺的JB上。  
“盖哥偏心咯。”程剑桥和曾坤一人一边跪在床上，拉着周延的手给自己撸。曾坤伸出手表给周延看，“盖哥，咱们只有二十分钟哦，不然一会儿只能翘着JB给盖哥当伴郎啦。”程剑桥也拉了拉他，“或者，就只能插在盖哥里面出去咯。”  
周延被吓得一抖，后穴一缩，夹了王齐铭一个激灵，差点交代出来，气得王齐铭狠狠往他的圆屁股上抽了一巴掌。  
周延手上不敢停，一左一右给两个小祖宗撸着，面前还有个盛宇，摊着双手一点儿给他帮忙的意思都没，周延没有手用， 干脆伸头用嘴咬住盛宇裤头的拉链，一点一点往下拉，好在盛宇里面没穿内裤，拉链一拉开，粗大的JB就弹在了周延脸上，留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，他几乎是下意识地去含住，舌头从根部一直舔到头，直到盛宇发出一声颤抖的叹息。  
“以后可享受不到盖别你这好口活了。”盛宇捏着他的下巴，拇指也塞进他嘴里，把本来就有点歪的嘴扯得更歪向一边，控制不住的口水顺着嘴角蜿蜒流下。  
周延脸上也乱七八糟的，他本来就爱哭，一做爱就更控制不住总是哭。这会儿脸上的泪水混着口水还有前液流了一下巴，看起来就可怜巴巴的。盛宇还是心疼他，跟王齐铭努了努嘴，“你给他摸一哈下面，都流水儿咯。”  
王齐铭腰上手上都没停，撇撇嘴“盖哥最喜欢给插射辽，莫得管，老子给丫儿干到射。”  
周延脑子里混沌成一片，燃烧的欲望吞食着他，还有那些莫名的怒火，不管是双臂，腰，还是嘴都酸得很，后面的酸疼搀着快感慢慢折磨着他，高潮到来得猝不及防，稀薄的精液洒出来，连带着后穴也缩紧，这一次王齐铭再没撑住，交代在了他里面。  
“妈卖批……”  
王齐铭缓了一缓抽出来，让开位置瘫在了一边，这一发搞得他难受的要死，看着曾坤直接补位更难受了……  
被曾坤插的时候周延已经完全没了力气再干别的，只有腰被高高拉起来翘起屁股，曾坤干得又急又狠，王齐铭刚刚射进去的精液被一次次带出来又塞进去，连接处都摩擦出了泡沫。曾坤也没有太多心情搞太久，草草射在了周延里面，又换上了程剑桥。  
“不得行，布布，盖哥遭不住咯……”周延哭得鼻音很重，越过自己肩头去看自己身后的程剑桥，程剑桥在他穴口摸了一把，被接连使用了两次的小穴已经有点合不拢了， 两个人分量的精液正汩汩得往外流。程剑桥就着那液体一插到底。“盖哥能做到什么地步，我晓得。”程剑桥干他的时候把他翻过来亲，牙齿狠狠扯他的嘴唇，让他又疼又爽，JB夹在程剑桥和他中间摩擦着又哆哆嗦嗦射了一次。  
盛宇把周延从程剑桥怀里接过来的时候，周延已经几乎动弹不了了。后穴里含着三个人的精液一片狼藉，盛宇摸了摸他那，感觉肿的厉害，不想真的搞出事情，就没插进里面，合上周延的腿让他并起来，就着滑腻的体液在他大腿根上插起来。然而这个感觉比真的被插还要羞耻。后面被干开了合不拢，三个男人的体液随着盛宇的动作被带出来，弄得整个大腿根都黏糊糊的。旁边王齐铭，曾坤和程剑桥在分享同一根香烟。  
我也想来一口，周延迷迷糊糊地想。  
仿佛是读出了周延的想法，程剑桥靠近了他，抽了一口烟，含着去跟他接吻，辛辣的香烟味道在口腔里交换，盛宇又冲撞了两下，周延的嘴唇磕在程剑桥牙上，火辣辣地疼，他就在这疼痛里又高潮了一次。  
敲门声响起来的时候周延已经换上了新的燕尾服，所有的痕迹都被掩盖在整洁的衣服下面，他拉开门，门外的萧启道正一脸忧心忡忡。  
“盖别你没事吧？还能去敬酒吗？”  
周延虚弱的笑了笑，握上萧启道带着同样戒指的左手，“走啦老婆，去敬酒啦。”  
End


End file.
